


someday

by harleenquinzel



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenquinzel/pseuds/harleenquinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know, we could run away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> slightly au drabble. set one year after series 2 ended. chris didn't die.

chris and jal sat on the floor of her dad’s bar, a half-empty bottle of tequila between them. it was a sunday evening, and the two of them had decided to make use of jal’s key to the bar. after everything that had happened in the past year, they thought that they deserved a night to just… forget.

“you know,” chris started, taking another swig of tequila, “we could run away. get out of bristol. become gypsies and move to columbia and start an alpaca farm.”

jal stared at him with that all-too-familiar look of contempt. “we have no money. and i’m afraid of planes. and i hate farm animals.”

“excuses, excuses,” chris replied, passing the bottle back to jal. “we could build a pucking boat. like buddha. or whoever it was that built that boat with the giraffes and shit.”

“that was noah,” jal retorted, raising an eyebrow. “you couldn’t even put together our bookshelf. i’m pretty sure that if you can’t build something that has instructions written for idiots, you won’t be able to build a boat.”

“well, then, i’ll buy us a boat,” chris said defiantly.

“...and we’ve come full-circle back to the fact that we have no money.”

“i’ll steal a boat, then.”

“how, exactly?”

“er, i could put it underneath my shirt? you could hide it in your purse?”

“it would have to be a tiny boat, then.”

“never said it would be big.”

“like some other things i know so well.”

“are you insulting my glorious schlong?”

“no, never. chris! stop tickling me!” 

after several minutes of jal begging and pleading for chris to stop, he eventually did. chris pulled the girl into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. breathing in her familiar scent of vanilla and amber, he sighed softly before kissing her forehead.

“someday, jal, i promise i’ll take you far away from this place. just me and you, babe, with the world at our hands,” chris decided, his blue eyes earnest as they searched her pretty face.

“don’t make promises you can’t keep,” jal replied quietly, lifting her hand to move a lock of brown hair out of chris’s eyes.

“you should know by now that i don’t,” he answered, kissing her lips softly. “someday, someday.”


End file.
